A number of situations exist where a person is in need of assistance and such assistance must either be rendered within a specific time frame in order to ensure the safety of said person and/or is best rendered by available persons within range of the person in need. For a non-limiting example, an individual being assaulted; an individual suffering a medical emergency (heart attack, stroke, seizure, etc.), a hotel, restaurant or bar customer wanting service; or a person(s) observed by someone else (security guard, video monitor, law enforcement, etc.) in need of urgent attention. In these instances where time to respond to the need is of the utmost importance, it is critical to inform those in close enough proximity to the person in need of said need so that the response can hopefully be made in sufficient time to satisfy the need.